1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sound transmitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,408 B1 discloses an apparatus with a hollow body for targeted transmission of sound from an intake tract of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle to an interior of the motor vehicle. DE 10 2005 025 092 B3 discloses a device for transmitting sound from an internal combustion engine to a passenger compartment. The device has a plate with a through opening and comprises a membrane surface insulator. Furthermore, DE 10 2010 036 769 A1 discloses a sound symposer for transmitting noises in a vehicle from the intake tract of an internal combustion engine into a vehicle interior is known from.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for transmitting sound from an internal combustion engine to a vehicle interior while ensuring a targeted projection of sound prepared for the vehicle interior.